<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some infinities are bigger than others by Nyere_simen_Nienna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243706">Some infinities are bigger than others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyere_simen_Nienna/pseuds/Nyere_simen_Nienna'>Nyere_simen_Nienna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Big Happy Family, Reunion, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyere_simen_Nienna/pseuds/Nyere_simen_Nienna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of several Star Guardian Short Stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some infinities are bigger than others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!</p><p>This stories are older works I'm rewriting right now. </p><p>The Name was inspired by "Some infinities are bigger then other infinities" from "The fault in our stars".<br/>Have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes are fixed on the wall while her arms are tightly wrapped around her legs and she bites her lower lip, trying to ignore the voices of the others. Xayah's thoughts are focused solely on the last hours, days, weeks, even months, and everything that happened during that time. All the things she had no influence on. The things she hadn't consciously decided to do. 'It's your fault.' The words resonate in her head again, hissing and biting like a snake, poisoning and eating her from the inside. With all her might she tries to fight the trembling, but to no avail. </p><p>
  <em>You have lost everything that was important to you. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everything you loved.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it's your fault. </em>
</p><p>Her arms wrap a little tighter around her legs and a sob escapes her throat as tears run down her cheeks. 'After everything that has happened... after everything we've been through... how could it turn out that none of this was as dark as this? Everything I loved is gone, everything I knew, everything I cared about...'</p><p>"Where are you Rakan? I just want to be by your side again, like before..."</p><p>Another sob rocks her body, the tears running into the fabric of her pajama pants, soaking it as she still tries to fight the pain and grief. 'You're somewhere I can't find you.... please give me a sign, anything...' she adds in thought as her ears press against her head. </p><p>A knock on her door causes Xayah to flinch and without reacting she drops back on her bed, clutching her jewel with trembling fingers until the skin on her knuckles turns white. With tears in her eyes, she looks at the gem, running her thumb over the blue color that is on the outer edge of the gem. </p><p>
  <em>Blue, like Rakan's gem. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blue, the color of loyalty.</em>
</p><p>'You treated him like crap, and yet he was Loyal to you all along, gave everything for you. Even himself.'</p><p>Again the knocking sounds at her door, yet she still doesn't respond. Without Xayah being able to control it, she instead bursts into tears, surrendering to her grief and pain at last. "What have I done...? How could it have come to this...?" she whispers softly, eyes still fixed on the gem in her hand as tears stream down her face and into her pillow, knees pulled as close to her chest as possible.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault."</p><p>Startled, Xayah straightens up, staring wide-eyed in the direction from which she heard the voice. So familiar, so loved, and yet so foreign. She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut and looking around uncertainly as she fumbles with one hand for the light switch of a small lamp on her nightstand.</p><p>"If you want, I can help you. I can turn on the big lamp, if it's not too much for you." </p><p>Again the voice, silent, Xayah continues to grope for the light switch, wiping away her tears with her other hand and mentally preparing herself for the inevitable. "Please," she murmurs softly, giving up on finding the light switch just yet. Her voice falters briefly and for a split second she would like to slap herself. 'That's a sign of weakness...' it flashes through her mind before she squeezes her eyes shut as the overhead light is turned on. </p><p>"How are you?" whispers Ahri, sitting down beside her at the edge of the bed and smiling sadly at her. Briefly, Xayah snorts, shaking her head. "I'm fine, I'm blooming to life," she mutters, her voice full of sarcasm as she avoids Ahri's gaze. "Why did you bring me here? I can't..." Surprised, she pauses as Ahri throws herself around her neck and closes her in a tight, heartfelt hug. "We're so happy you're back, sister. We're so relieved," whispers her - former ? - Team Leader with a lightened smile, gently stroking her back. </p><p>'Sister?' </p><p>For a moment, Xayah sits motionless on her bed, processing the words of her once-friend, her body stiffening until she begins to realize what Ahri just said there. With a trembling lower lip, she throws herself into her arms, letting her emotions run free. "I'm so sorry... so so sorry..." she mumbles through her tears before biting her lower lip to stop more tears. "It's okay, it'll all go back to the way it was before..." whispers Ahri soothingly, stroking her back in reassurance.</p><p>"Neeko curious if Xayah is Xayah again?"</p><p>The soft whisper sends her ears up, twitching and quivering through the voice. Slowly she opens her eyes, feeling a slight nod from Ahri, looking around at Neeko, her bright mint green eyes meeting Neeko's bright green ones and she can't help but break away from Ahri and in one swift motion move in Neeko's direction, who takes a startled step back. </p><p>Astonished, Xayah looks at her, head tilted slightly to the side with a questioning expression in her eyes. "Neeko?" she whispers softly, stopping abruptly and looking at her former friend in surprise. A cold shiver runs down her spine as she remembers again what happened some time ago, even if she doesn't remember how long ago it actually was. She remembers running through the temple after her friend, with the purpose of taking down this damned traitor. To make her pay for what she had done to her before.</p><p>
  <em>What had she done to her?</em>
</p><p>Tears well up in her eyes again and she slowly shakes her head, biting her lower lip so hard she can taste blood. "I'm so sorry, Neeko... I can understand if you can't trust me anymore, or if you hate me forever..." she whispers softly, hands clenched into fists to stop them from trembling.</p><p>
  <em>Unsuccessfully.</em>
</p><p>For a moment, Neeko crouches down, wrapping her tail around herself and clenching a fist in front of her chest as she watches Xayah intently. She hesitantly walks up to her former friend, tilting her head before coming to a stop in front of her and bending down so that she can look her in the eyes. "Neeko can see that Xayah is sad. Evil Xayah never was sad so Neeko's Xayah is back!" She giggles softly, enclosing her friend in a loving hug. </p><p>"Neeko is glad to have friend back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>